


a blackhat bitch like this

by used_songs



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #031 - mistakeamnesty round





	a blackhat bitch like this

My blue hands are on the table in front of the screen. Death is behind me, in the dark. I wanted to matter, make a difference. But we were just tools. There is no way to make a difference, to escape the system. There is no way out but this one. My death is behind me. I see it in Mobley’s eyes, my death, his death. The death of everything. My death is in front of me.

It was all for nothing. An error. This is a mistake. How can I die today? How can I end? Can I reset?


End file.
